Anieran An Elven Mage Let Loose in Thedas
by Tryynity
Summary: A collection of random snapshots. Anieran is a randy young mage, extremely powerful due to a secret that only he knows.
1. TeaserTrailer

**RATED M**

**WARNING :** Lots of bad language used and explicit language – that is warranted in this piece. Please do not read further if you are offended by such.

TEASER

ANIERAN SURANA'S - BEGINNING

"You fucking son of a bitch Irving! I came to you for help. Jowan needed someone to help him and so I did because you wouldn't. This is all bullshit and you know it! These two faced Templars can take their swords and shove them up their arses as far as they can and twist them several times…"

The three men stood amidst several dead Templars. Lilly a Chantry sister was huddled in a corner sobbing; she had just witnessed her lover use Blood Magic in an effort to avoid arrest by the Templars. She had no idea, no one did they he had been dabbling in the forbidden arts, and he had now run off and would be hunted down by the Templars and executed as an Apostate mage. Those now in his company were considered accomplices and would suffer a similar fate.

"Anieran please I know you're…."

"How can you agree with these bastards? Oh wait let me guess they've been fucking you up the arse, I see, got you begging for it every night, Hmm?" "Oh wait that's right, you're not an elf. I suppose you've missed the fact that elves don't last here long …" Anieran raised his arm pointing a finger directly at Irving's face. "You turn a blind eye to everything they do when it pleases you; don't tell me you don't know what goes on here. You said so yourself not too long ago that as Senior Enchanter you see everything."

"Anieran that's enough!" the old man tried to sound authoritative but he was weak from shock from what had just happened. His favourite student and mage who had shown so much promise was acting like a madman and acting in a way he had never thought possible. Anieran was a respectful, responsible, and highly disciplined student.

"For Maker's sake I looked up at you like you were my father." Anieran's voice faltered " I stand by what I did and I would do it again." Turning to the Senior Templar Gregoir "Go on arrest me you mother fucker, I fucking dare you!"

Anieran started to glow a bluish white and the air began to crackle. Silver blue flames began to dance in the palms of his hands…

Gregoir lunged at him with his sword but with an almighty crack he was thrown backwards.

Irving tried to cast a spell that would immobilise Anieran until he calmed down but the Templar had already released a cleansing spell that prevented any spell casting in the immediate area which strangely had not affected Anieran in the slightest but had prevented Irving assisting.

Gregoir tried to stand but found himself unable to move. He watched as Anieran walked over to him his eyes now ablaze like blue flames. In all his years as a Templar he had never seen the likes of what was happening. He wondered if this was as much as a surprise to Irving as it was to him, but he could not even twist his neck to see his reaction.

"Anieran, calm yourself." Came a deep resonant voice from the end of the long corridor.

It was Duncan of the Grey Wardens. He had heard the commotion and come to see what was happening.

Anieran turned and stared blankly at Duncan for a moment. He was a man he respected. He once respected Irving too, but that had been misplaced he thought briefly. He had never looked at things before in a true light, he had somehow chosen to believe what he had wanted, what he could cope with believing and for a brief moment he understood Irving's position and why things were as they were in the Tower. With sorrow he realised Irving was as powerless as he was even with all his title and position. His anger faded and with it all the power, the air returned to normal as did Anieran but he was weak now, his outburst had taken all his strength.

Gregoir stood and regained his composure.

"Anieran, I'm placing you under arrest, for assisting a blood mage, and using unrestrained magic against a Templar. You will be made Tranquil immediately you are clearly a danger."

"Wait one moment. I would gladly take this young man and accept all responsibility for him. The Grey Wardens are desperate in need of good men and women to fight the tide of Darkspawn that is currently rising. His skills are exemplary and his willingness to stand against all odds for his convictions is admirable."

"I am sorry Duncan; he has assisted a Blood Mage." Irving said wearily.

"I did not know he was a blood mage. He was my friend he was afraid and he had no one, no one except me. I did what I had to do, and I'm willing to face the consequences I am not afraid. I don't need your protection."

"I will then be forced to invoke the Right of Conscription. I am sorry Irving, this young man is exceptional and he is needed."

"Bloody Grey Wardens." Said Gregoir "This is outrageous, you are just going to take him out of here, and you saw what he did… he is a danger and a threat. I cannot let you do this!"

Irving sighed "I'm afraid Gregoir you have no choice in the matter. The Grey Wardens have this right with the full approval of the King. ""Anieran, collect your things you will be leaving with Duncan immediately."

Anieran opened his mouth to speak but one look at Gregoir was enough to make him close it again. He had as good as signed his death warrant with the stunt he had just pulled. He had managed to keep his talent hidden the whole time he had been in the tower, except on two occasions where it was necessary and he had been able to get away with it.

Irving watched as Anieran left with Duncan to go up to his room. He was deeply grateful for Duncan's intervention. He had never seen before Anieran exhibit such power; he must have held it in check over all the years he had been in the tower. Irving's had lived long life and spent most of it in the tower and he had never witnessed in a mage what he just had. There was much more to Anieran that he had known, and now he was being released from the control of the tower when clearly he should remain. Irving could not allow such a gift to be nullified, it may be negligent of him as a well-respected Senior Enchanter but deep down he believed it was the right thing to do. Anieran was in complete control of his abilities and had responded immediately to Duncan. Who knows where things would have ended up if he hadn't?

Duncan accompanied Anieran as he went to his only just newly appointed room. He had very little in the way of possessions and even less that he really cared for. He grabbed a change of clothes and his diary, threw them in a bag and left the tower behind, hopefully forever.


	2. Along The Road to Ostagar

The wagon swayed and jolted as it made its way along the rutted roadway. Anieran sat with his back resting against the backboard staring wistfully at the dusty cracked boards that made up the flooring. He knew it would not be long and Duncan would ask him about what he had witnessed back in the tower. Anieran wasn't sure about the answer he would give him. Perhaps the truth? He had kept his secret for so long.

Duncan understood secrets and the necessity of them. Anieran had been able to discern that much over the last few hours they had travelled. He hoped he could discover more before that time came when Duncan would ask him. He was weak still from his outburst back at the tower and delving around in this man's mind was arduous. Duncan was a man with a well-disciplined mind and those were always the hardest to explore.

Anieran had no idea what he was going to do now. No matter how hard he tried to see himself as a Grey Warden it just didn't sit right with him. He thought of leaving… _just up and go_ he thought. It wasn't like there was a living soul that could stop him, but where would he go? He remembered too well life with his father as an apostate all those long years ago before he was carted away to the Tower. It was not an easy life – easier for him perhaps but the thing he dreaded most was loneliness. He was free now of the Circle and he wanted to experience the world he often dreamed of. He didn't see that happening as a Grey Warden.

Anieran looked up to see Duncan watching him, reading his expressions. _How many souls had he watched in the past struggle with their fate_? He wondered. _Just how many willing and unwilling recruits had he transported over the years served as Warden Commander_?

"Anieran." Duncan began "We need to discuss the events that occurred back at the tower at some point when you are ready."

Anieran simply nodded quietly, thinking upon his request for a moment before he replied.

"What is it exactly you would like to know?" he said finally "Just what you saw, or the whole story leading up to it. Or really perhaps you are **more** curious about me." "I am thinking you are more interested in myself and what you witnessed me do. Would I be wrong?"

"No Anieran. You would not be wrong. You also know that I have to ask you this. I cannot make you tell the truth but I would like to hope you trust me enough to be able to tell me everything. Now you walk around un-restrained."

Anieran laughed "You think because I was behind thick granite walls, surrounded by Templars and Senior Enchanters I was restrained?" he chuckled again. "I could have left the Tower any time I wanted; no one could have stopped me. I kept myself there by my own free will." He said with a youthful cocky attitude. "I would still be there had it not been…. for what happened."

"Hmm, I see. Your self-discipline encourages me that I have not made the wrong decision in taking a chance on you. I sincerely hope you continue in your line of thinking." He stopped giving time for Anieran to think upon his words "Your gifting is beyond belief and would be wasted if neutralised or kept shackled because of prejudice spawned by fear. Anieran there is so much good that you can achieve." He stopped again this time to choose his words wisely "I have given you a chance to do something good with your life. No matter what happens down the track. I ask this of you now? Do not waste your gift. More importantly do not ever be fooled into handing over control of it. No matter what the cost to you personally or the promise offered. I think you know what I'm saying here."

Anieran nodded, he did know. His father had ground into him the importance of keeping himself pure. The only real reason he chose to remain within the safety of the tower, relinquishing his freedom. He knew being young and alone would have made him more vulnerable to the temptations the demons would offer. If ever he was to defile himself by consenting, he would not only have let himself down but also the memory of his father. That he would never do. Tears stung the edges of his eyes as he recalled their last moments together.

"We should be arriving at Ostagar very soon." Duncan spoke breaking through Anieran's thoughts. "I can see you are hesitant to speak further on this subject so I will leave it to you to come to me should you decide in the future to speak with me. Know that I will gladly listen and with an unbiased ear. It is not good to bear such a responsibility alone. Eventually there will come a time you need to trust someone with this. Choose wisely."

Anieran nodded once more in reply. Not wanting to speak, in case he blurted out his whole damn story. He wanted to, like a huge weight bearing down on his chest that he wanted to be rid of. He was sure he could trust Duncan. He sensed he was a good man, perhaps later he would. _Give it some time just to be sure, no sense in rushing in. _He told himself_. There is plenty of time._

Sadly foretelling the future was not one of his gifts, so at that time he did not know the error of that decision.


	3. The NonJoining

MORE SWEARING – BLOOD SPILLAGE- MAGIC THEMES, blah, blah, blah…

**The Non-Joining**

Anieran made his way to the small courtyard. Duncan and Alistair led the procession, followed by Jory and Daveth with Anieran at the rear. A slight uneasy feeling lurked within him however the further they neared their destination the more intense it grew. Something was not sitting right with him. He looked over at Alistair to see his eyes were downcast. Masterfully Anieran slid into Alistair's mind.

Immediately an image flashed into his vision.

_Alistair took hold of a large goblet filled with….blood… _

"_Some kind of_ _Blood Magic/Ritual."_Anieran thought to himself as he looked on through Alistair's eyes_._

_He put it to his lips and then he…drank it…_.

Anieran then began to see things, experience them, as if he was Alistair.

_Alistair/Anieran looked around him. He was troubled by the two forms that lay at his feet, possibly dead. Duncan was there watching him with a steeled over expression giving away nothing. Then pain, excruciating pain and blinding white, a light burning into his skull…then falling, falling fast, far down into blackness… _

Then Anieran heardsinging, beautiful sweet voices, calling. Alluring so sweet… He heard the voices calling his name, beckoning to him in his own head not Alistair's anymore.

Anieran gasped and broke the connection. He calmed himself; he was breathing fast and sweating. He looked ahead. This was wrong, something was very wrong and he could not continue on this path, that he knew.

The group had stopped and was now standing around an old stone altar. Duncan placed a large goblet on the stone top, the same cup that Alistair had drunk from in Anieran's vision. Duncan began to speak.

Anieran wasn't listening; he was too busy searching his brain for a plan. He had to leave; he had to leave, now. And that may not be an easy task. Frantically he scrambled over solutions his mind threw at him_. No... No... No_! They all ended badly. He wanted to avoid trouble if he could. Deaths… Duncan was a good man, the Grey Wardens respected, they did not deserve to die and if he could avoid their death or casualty he would.

Duncan stopped speaking he was handing the huge cup to Daveth. Anieran looked on as Daveth sipped at the cup and then took a few more tentative gulps. He froze, his eyes glazed over, his hands raced up to his temples gripping his head firmly between them. His mouth opened in agony but no sound came out, he dropped to the ground… dead.

Jory was horrified and started to back away.

"No, I can't do this… I have a wife… a baby on the way…. "

"There is no backing out Jory." Duncan said firmly

"You didn't tell me about this…I cannot go through with it. I, I w…won't!" Jory stammered. His back slammed up against a wall. There was nowhere else he could go.

Duncan drew his dagger and plunged it in and under Jory's sternum pulling deftly upwards, blood poured out onto the ground before them.

Jory's eyes bulged from the shock of the realisation of what had just occurred and the knowledge he was about to die anyway. The he too collapsed to the ground.

Two bodies, Anieran is up.

_Oh fuck! ….This is… fuck! _ Anieran thought.

Duncan turned to him. It was his turn.

"Are you ready Anieran?" Duncan asked him

"Sorry Duncan. No. I am not going to do this. I can't. I'm not afraid, not like Jory. I know if I do this, it will end far worse than what I'm going to have to do to stop this happening. You have to believe me Duncan. This is a bad thing for me to do."

"There is no turning back Anieran, I am sorry." Duncan said as he drew once again his blade, still bloodied by Jory's death.

"No Duncan…I am sorry." Anieran said briefly as a part of his being reached outside his body and took control of the small particles that made up each man beside him. Anieran was able to manipulate them. Petrifying Duncan and Alistair's arms and legs so they were completely unable to move, thus preventing them from drawing a sword or moving toward him. He left their heads and necks free to move.

It was easier for Anieran to use simple magic since Templar trained Warden was not yet a fully-fledged Templar. It would not have matter greatly if he had been; it just kept things simpler for all that Anieran didn't have to fight too hard.

"I am sorry Duncan. Truly I am… I wish I could explain to you why… but the truth is I don't really know why, only that this would be a bad thing, a VERY, bad thing. You have a choice now Duncan… I can fight you both or I can raise Daveth from death giving you a Warden in my place. However you have to give me your word you will not resist me… it will take all my strength to do this but I am willing if I have your word. If not I will be forced to use what I have to secure my escape from this predicament. Choose quickly, before it is too late for Daveth."

Duncan thought on his offer briefly and finally agreed to Anieran's demands.

Anieran raised Daveth back to life but left him in an unconscious state. Nothing more was said. Anieran left the courtyard. Left Ostagar. He headed into the Korcari Wilds, back to Flemeth's hut, where he had been earlier that evening.

He had felt a familiarity with Flemeth immediately, something that was quite unusual for Anieran. He knew that Flemeth had looked upon him with a kind of knowing also. At the time he had wanted to stop and talk, ask questions, so many questions. However the task they were on and company he was with prevented that from happening. Now he would get the chance. Anieran hoped she would be a helpful ally for him to have, now that he was officially an apostate. The opportunity to get know her daughter Morrigan a little better, had not completely escaped him either.


	4. Which Witch

WARNING: MAGIC THEMES – M+SMUT –LANGUAGE - GENERAL DEPRAVITY – HORROR – Not-to-mention-sucky-writing-skills.

READ NO FURTHER IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH -

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (yes I know they never listen *sigh*)

**NOT WHAT IT SEEMS**

Anieran entered the small clearing in front of Flemeth's dilapidated hut; deep in the heart of the legend plagued Korcari Wilds. He spotted Flemeth bending down drawing some water from the large lily covered pond situated next to the house. The wizened old witch turned her head as Anieran approached and a sketchy smile crept across her lips.

Flemeth stood as he neared her "Hello again, Anieran. I half suspected I would see you again, and here you are." She said brushing several stray wisps of slate grey hair from her face as she spoke.

"Hello Flemeth. Well, I didn't really expect to be here, but, well a few things have occurred and this was the first place I thought to come."

"Interesting. Please, do come inside. I think I should like to hear what you have to say."

Anieran followed Flemeth inside the hut and she gestured for him to sit on the small carved wooden stool beside the fireplace.

"Well now. I take it you decided against becoming a Grey Warden…may I ask why?"

Anieran shifted a little in his seat. "It just didn't feel like the right path for me. Can't say for sure why though. I was hoping that speaking with you would help me understand things better. You will think this is strange… I feel sort of, led to you."

"Not strange at all. Dear boy." Flemeth answered. "Have you an idea why this may be the case?"

Anieran shook his head. "No. Just, like a connection, almost. As if, I know you or, have known you."

Flemeth's eyebrows raised noticeably and then sunk again as she pondered what Anieran said.

"Interesting." Flemeth commented finally and nodded but said no more on the topic. "I daresay my Morrigan will be pleased to see you are here." She laughed "Oh she is sure to kill me for saying this, but I believe she is quite taken with you my lad. I cannot say I blame her; you are a very attractive young man. I bet you had no shortage of willing companions in the tower. If I was younger… well no perhaps you don't need to have that thought rolling around your head." She laughed. "Would I be wrong to say she has caught your eye just a little too?"

Anieran grinned broadly "Well, she is a very…striking, young lady in more ways than one."

"Feel free to stay and make yourself at home here. We are cramped, but I'm sure we can find a spot for you." Flemeth smiled surreptitiously. "For now you will have to excuse me I have some ingredients I need to gather before it is too dark to see. Make yourself at home, Morrigan should be back shortly." Briskly Flemeth exited the hut, her back to Anieran he did not see the sinister grin adorning her face.

A deep warm feeling stirred in his lower abdomen, as he thought about the opportunity of spending a little alone time with Morrigan. From the first moment he had latched eyes on the tall exotic dark-haired beauty, he had wanted to bed her.

To be truthful, bedding every pretty face he came across was high on the list of priorities for Anieran since being released from the tower. He had wasted no time upon arriving at Ostagar and succeeded in capturing the attention two female beauties which led to pleasing amorous liasons.

The first was the young red-haired nurse he spotted as he stood chatting to a caged man near the Grey Wardens encampment, furtively casting numerous wanton glances toward him. Unable to resist the alluring charms of a lovely face, he led the vivacious vixen behind the Wardens tent for a taste of Tower style lovemaking. To those unfamiliar with this unique style it meant, upright, clothed, fast and furious.

The second lady was a striking buxom blonde amazon of the King's Army. Daveth had been flirting with her and failed. Unknown to Daverth, Anieran had stood behind him the whole time pulling faces and gesturing in response to Daveth's chunder worthy lines, eliciting a brief smile from her. When she had refused Daveth, Anieran winked and blew her an over-animated kiss and departed the scene. Anieran preferred being outright direct about his motives and turning on his natural charms and in his experience worked more efficiently for him than cheesy pickup lines. This case proved to be no different and before long it was she who sought him out and dragged him back to her tent and virtually raped him.

He pondered if the same approach would be appreciated by Morrigan. She was a highly intelligent girl and unimpressed by the wily ways of young randy males he had surmised. Anieran could not help but wonder if she had even experienced a good shagging. Living this lonely existence with only her mother in the Wilds he thought the opportunity would not arise that often.

Anieran's amorous ponderings were interrupted by the door of the hut opening and Morrigan entering.

"Oh." She said "Anieran isn't it?" Morrigan said "I am surprised to see you, here."

"Just surprised? What about elated…I'd settle for happy even." He grinned.

Morrigan just smiled. "Have you seen mother?"

"I did. She left, and went out collecting ingredients a short-time ago. She told me to wait here until you got back."

"Well, now. So, what brings you back here?"

"Hmm, a few things… questions… you." Anieran smiled.

"Questions and me. I see." Morrigan returned the smile. "Which would you like to address first I wonder."

Anieran simply grinned.

"Alright then. We best act quickly then."

"Seriously? Just like that? I thought I would have to work harder than that."

"Oh you will be working hard, I'll see to that." Morrigan laughed.

Anieran stood up and encircled his arms around the beautiful witch's thin waist and kissed her eagerly. Morrigan wasn't kidding when she suggested they move quickly and promptly pushed him down onto the tiny bed and deftly removed his robes and her own clothing. Anieran was beginning to believe now that perhaps Morrigan was more experience in these matters than he had originally thought.

She climbed up onto the bed straddling Anieran, and bent down to kiss him briefly and then sat up again to run her hands down the length of Anieran's body. From his shoulders, down his bare chest, across the ripples of his tight abdomen, her hands becoming claws as they raked gently over his hips gripping his small clothes she reefed them off and then removed her own.

Morrigan chuckled as Anieran's aroused member sprung to life and she moved back to straddle Anieran again.

Outside Morrigan was slowly making her way back to the hut, taking her time to enjoy the still air as the sun dipped down on the far horizon. Everything was so peaceful here; she loved her life in the wilds. Although she did enjoy her occasional jaunts into the smaller villages and she did hope to see the sea someday. However the Wilds would always be her home.

Morrigan arrived at the door to the hut and stopped when she heard noises inside… a young male's voice. _Hmph, Mother must have company, _she thought. _Odd, normally she warns me ahead of time when she plans to entertain. _Morrigan sighed and turned to go. She accidently knocked over a broom that had been leaning next to the doorway. It clattered as it fell down landing on the cobbled walkway. _There goes slinking off quietly._

Inside Morrigan was atop of Anieran vigorously riding him. The noise from the falling broom shattered Anieran's blissful surrender to his rider.

"What was that?" Anieran said startled.

Morrigan did not falter her actions but casually said "Nevermind it's just the cat."

"I didn't know you had a cat?"

"There are many things you don't know boy." Morrigan groaned.

"B…boy.?" Anieran stuttered, he blinked his eyes open and looked at the young lady astride him. Something was not right, he was beginning to sense. Morrigan threw her head back and laughed wildly as she sensed both her and Anieran nearing their peak. Anieran shut his eyes again as he felt himself near the edge. A vision flickered in his mind and Morrigan became Flemeth and then back again. This flickered several times like a broken fluorescent lamp before the realisation hit Anieran. The person he was having sex with was not Morrigan but Flemeth. His eyes flew open and he screamed.

"What's the matter boy?" Flemeth chuckled "Not getting cold feet now are you?"

"Yes… _groan_… I mean no… I mean… get off. Stop. No. Don't…._grunt_…ahhh."

Flemeth/Morrigan cackled "Too late for that I think." As she shuddered on top of him bringing Anieran simultaneously over the edge with a loud shout.

Catching his breath he pushed Flemeth off of him. "I can't believe you did that! "He grabbed his clothes and dressed hurriedly "How did you do that? Why did you do that?"

"Full of questions aren't you little man. I am a Shape-changer. I can assume any form I wish – on occasion it suits me to change my appearance to that of another human. Why I did that? Well that is quite simple lad, you wanted questions answered. The best way I know to discover who a person really is, is during the act of lovemaking when two souls are merged, all guards are dropped, usually. It was my hope that I would break through that remarkable resistance you have shrouded yourself in and discover the answers you seek. It wasn't entirely unenjoyable now was it?"

"Ahh… well no… just a bit… weird…. Don't you think?" Anieran answered

"Because I am an old lady? But how do you know if that is my true form or not? I have many forms; do not be alarmed at the form you met me in. That is the harmless old biddy form I choose as a matter of self-preservation lad. I assumed Morrigan's form because it was convenient for what I wanted to achieve." She said with a wry smile.

"Well? What did you discover?"

"Sadly, nothing. This could be due to your last minute cold feet, or you have an extraordinarily well disciplined mind. We could try again if you are game." She smiled.

"Ahh, no. Thank you very much."

Flemeth got up and got dressed and changed back into another version of Flemeth. This one was tall and regal. Her silver grey hair swept back into the shapes of horns. Her face was less lined and her high cheekbones framed perfectly her light golden eyes. Her presence commanded a sense of awe from Anieran and he had to admit she was quite an attractive old bird. He felt a lot better knowing that he hadn't necessarily just shagged an ugly old lady.

"See, in the right light, I don't look so bad." She laughed raucously.


	5. Chaper 5 Thedas Fly Boy

**Warning: Sexual & Magical Themes ahead**

* * *

><p>"Alright lad, now before daylight has faded I must really go and get those ingredients. Make yourself at home and Morrigan should be back soon," Flemeth cackled as she exited the hut.<p>

Anieran sat and stared at the door for a full minute before moving, wondering if Flemeth had a new devious trick planned for him_. WOW… that was… just too weird… at least no-one knows about it and I can just forget it happened at all._

Anieran stood up and went outside and wandered over to the edge of the pond. He regarded his reflection in the still water; as if expecting to spot some hideous abnormality, a sign to the entire world he had just shagged an old witch. To his relief he was still as handsome as ever, he winked a silver blue eye at his shimmering image as he casually stroked back his short scruffy silver white hair.

"Oh hello," a female voice said from behind him. "Anieran, isn't it?"

Anieran turned to see Morrigan standing on the path that led to the hut with an amused look on her face.

"Morrigan, hello - yes I am Anieran," he said looking around nervously not sure he was actually talking to the real Morrigan.

Morrigan smiled, "Have you been here long?"

"Yes, yes I have. Your mother has just left to gather ingredients."

"I see," Morrigan answered knowingly.

"You are the real Morrigan?" Anieran asked as he tried to slip inside her mind.

"That is a strange question. Whatever do you mean?"

"I don't want any more tricks."

"Oh?"

_Anieran,as Morrigan, stood at the doorway to the hut. He heard Morrigan's mother inside, making noises, she was with someone… a male… with a shock Anieran realised it was him inside; his last fleeting vision was the broom as Morrigan knocked it over when she departed. She knows….and they have no cat!_

"Your mother tricked me. She changed into you and we, well, I think you know already," Anieran smiled hesitantly. "Here I was hoping it would be her and my secret forever."

Morrigan laughed, "Oh yes she is quite fond of that trick. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, as long as it's not some vile Witch's brew."

"You're in luck; we finished the last of the eyeball stew seasoned with crow talons last night. It is just simple bread and dripping this evening."

"Dripping… of what?"

Morrigan simply smiled.

"Maybe I'll pass after all."

"Come on now, where is your sense of adventure."

"It died, when you said _eyeball stew_."

"Have it your way."

Morrigan had just finished up supper when Flemeth arrived back. Flemeth sorted her ingredients she had collected into assorted jars, mumbled something about going to bed, and disappeared into the back room.

"Looks like it just us for the evening," Morrigan said. "Would you like to go for a walk? It is going to be a lovely evening."

"Sure, sounds me, your mother is a shape changer, are you by any chance? "

"Yes I am."

"Perhaps you could show me how you do it. It would be a useful skill to have."

"I can show you the basics; with practise most can master something simple I am sure it should not present a problem for you. It takes great skill to take the form of something large and complex and an even greater amount of willpower and concentration to maintain."

Morrigan and Anieran set off down the path and around the edge of the pond, eventually stopping on top of a rocky ledge that over looked the Hut, pond and the Wilds beyond. They both watched as the sun dipped behind the far horizon and was replaced by a full moon.

"Wow!" Anieran sighed, "The tower had no windows, I have never watched the sun set before. It's so beautiful. The moon is full, you are right it is a lovely evening," he smiled.

"Alright, lesson number one. It helps if you choose the form of a creature you already like; this often means you have an affinity or empathetic connection. The Dalish liken it to a 'spirit animal', do you have one?"

"I like birds, particularly hawks and eagles."

"Good. We will start with an Owl; there will be plenty in the forest. We need to find one for you to study and then try and make a connection. Do not fret if you cannot do it straight away, it takes much practice."

They walked a little while and eventually found a tawny brown wood owl, sitting on a branch of a huge wood pine.

"There," Morrigan whispered and pointed. "There is your target. Carefully study the bird, study it's every movement. Focus on its breathing and time yours with it, reach for it with your mind, later you will close your eyes to picture this, right now you have to imprint everything about it deep into your memory, later you will be able to recall it at will."

Anieran did as he was instructed, before long he could feel its heartbeat and he felt himself merge with the bird. In an instant he transformed into an owl. The shock broke the connection and he returned to human form.

"I don't believe it. You did it, just like that!" Morrigan was shocked. "It should have taken much longer."

"No it was easy." Immediately he repeated the process but this time he maintained it.

Morrigan looked down at him and told him to try flying.

"I will make the owl fly off, watch and study its movements, try to feel them as it leaves. Stay with it as long as you can but do not try to follow."

Anieran did again as he was told, and as Morrigan prompted the bird to flight. Anieran maintained the connection the entire time. He felt the tremendous effort exerted as the bird took off. He felt the force of the air as it beat its wings against the gravity that pulled it downward. He sensed it lift until he could see above the tree tops through its eyes. Onward it flew, scanning the forest floor for prey. It spotted a squirrel. Anieran felt the flush of wind against his body as the owl plummeted towards its victim. Outreaching its sharp talons it grabbed the squirrel. Wings beating furiously it rose once again. Anieran feels exhilaration. This time it was the thrill of the kill that broke connection.

"That was amazing. I have never thought to do that before, I have always just done that sort of thing with people."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out early on I could connect with people, sometimes see what they see, hear what they think, past memories, depending on the mind I can see many things. Before you get nervous, I don't make a habit of it," he grinned.

"I see, well that explains why you accomplished it so easily. Now to fly, you mimic what it is you saw, you think it and you move according to you memory of the experience. It will take some effort to master though. Maintaining the connection is paramount, you don't want to break form while mid-air; so little flights first hmmn?"

"Alrighty." Anieran closed his eyes he pictured the owl. Again he became the owl. He conjured up the image of its flight and he moved his wings according to the pattern he saw and felt. He lifted a few feet off the ground, and landed. He repeated the process several times, and then he decided it was time for him to fly. He flew one complete circle and then he landed again next to astonished Morrigan.

Anieran returned to human form and grinned broadly. "Thank you for teaching me that skill. I will practise it thoroughly. Yo ho, no more walking for me," he laughed.

"Remember it can leave you quite drained afterward, so allow yourself ample time to recover."

"I will. What shall we do now? It seems a waste of a lovely evening to just return to bed… although…," he smirked.

"Oh? Your appetite was not sated enough… by my mother?"

"Wow. Way to kill the mood," Anieran's smile sagged considerably.

Morrigan laughed "Don't feel too badly. You needn't worry, I shall not tell anyone. I confess to being a little disappointed though, that it wasn't _really_ me. Perhaps now is a good time to remedy that," Morrigan purred.

"You mean you and me? It _really_ doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

"I don't know, I guess maybe not." Anieran grinned as he reached his arms around Morrigan's pale bare waist and drew her in for a kiss. His hands slid up her back and his mouth devoured her hungrily. He pulled away. "Let's go back to that place we were before, where we watched the sunset." Anieran grabbed Morrigan's hand before she could protest and led her back to the spot they had visited earlier.

"Here we are. Now where were we? Oh yea, I remember now." Anieran stepped forward; his kisses more passionate and demanding while pushing Morrigan up against a tree. His hands began to roam again, unfastening the clasp at her neck to reveal her beautiful breasts that had taunted him from behind their thin strips of cloth since their first meeting. Finally he revelled in the feeling of each cupped in his eager hands, his thumbs rubbed across each nipple simultaneously eliciting a throaty moan from Morrigan. He lowered his hungry mouth to the rigid peaks and flicked them teasingly with his tongue. Morrigan squirmed and gasped.

Anieran felt Morrigan's hand reach down to grab handfuls of his robe, hoisting it upwards to his hips to grasp his hard, awaiting erection inside his smalls. With gentle firm strokes it was Anieran's turn to moan, the sound vibrating her nipples raising her pleasure from his active tongue. Completely removing his robe, Morrigan dropped to her knees and began suck his member vigorously. Anieran's head rolled backwards, his eyes closed tightly, and his hips bucked forward toward Morrigan involuntarily, giving away the extent of his rising need.

Anieran gasped, "Damn, that's so …." He broke off unable to talk further. He opened his eyes for a moment, briefly catching a glimpse of many fires in the direction of Ostagar. His foggy brain struggled for coherency as he struggle to decipher the message his eyes were sending him. Finally the realisation hit him, jolting him from the euphoric plane of sexual ecstasy to realism. The war at Ostagar had started.

Morrigan had stopped sensing his distraction and was looking up at him when he looked down again."

"What?" she asked.

"The battle has started," said weakly, his interest deflated quickly.

Morrigan stood "You are concerned?" she stated as she redressed. "Perhaps we should go and take a look, I believe we are finished here, at least for the moment," she smiled.

Anieran nodded and retrieved his robes and put it on.

"Come, let us fly over and take a look see." Morrigan changed into a crow, and Anieran an owl and they flew over toward Ostagar landing high upon a stone battlement that overlooked the battle scene.

There were many, many Darkspawn on the field, the Grey Wardens and warriors were gathered in lines. Last minute speeches and prayers were being uttered. They saw Duncan and Cailan side by side on the rampart.

Anieran looked back towards the encampment wondering where his 'would be' fellow Grey Wardens could be. He spotted a small group of men fighting their way to the base of tall Tower; amongst them were Alistair and Daveth. He also noticed the swarms of Darkspawn that were making their way to the area. Unless there was help inside the tower they would be overwhelmed by the Darkspawn making their way to them.

Morrigan saw it too. "I must go and fetch mother, wait here do not do anything until I return."

Morrigan resumed her crow form and flew back to the hut to retrieve Flemeth.


End file.
